


Beauty and the Beast

by HowIsEverythingTaken



Series: Super Junior/Disney [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Super Junior/Disney [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603543
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young Prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was selfish and unkind. He taxed the village to fill his castle with the most beautiful objects… and his parties with the most beautiful people. Then, one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, she offered the Prince a single rose.  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince turned the woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman’s outward appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress.  
The Prince tried to apologize but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.  
As days bled into years, the Prince and his servants were forgotten by the world. For the Enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved. But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.  
As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 1

The front door of a cozy cottage opened to reveal - Leeteuk, a pure beauty blessed with intelligent, fiercely inquisitive eyes.   
With book in hand, he took a deep breath of morning air and gazed toward the church which peeked above the village rooftops.  
,,Little town, it’s a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town full of little people   
Waking up to say…"  
He looked at the clock on the church counting to 8am. Wait for it.  
3.  
2.  
1.  
On cue, the villagers began their day. A housewife opened a window, nodding to a woman shaking out a rug nearby. A butcher opened his shop, waved to a cobbler moving past with his cart.  
,,Bonjour."  
,,Bonjour."  
,,Bonjour."  
,,Bonjour."  
An old vagrant was the only one to notice Leeteuk, smiling at him as he was tossed inside a holding tank by two gendarmes.  
Leeteuk weaved between the villagers, passing a harried baker, buying a baguette ,,There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell."  
Leeteuk approached Suho, the potter, tending to his mule.  
,,Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town."  
,,Good morning, Leeteuk." Suho scratched his head, trying to remember something. He searched his cart which was loaded with pottery.  
,,Good morning, Suho. Have you lost something again?"  
,,I believe I have. Problem is, I can’t remember what. Well, I’m sure it will come to me. Where are you off to?"  
,,To return this book to Kyuhyun. It’s about two lovers in fair Verona."  
,,Sounds boring."  
Leeteuk rolled his eyes, but smiled as he left.

Later he passed school kids as they marched into the school house. Their heads turned in unison ,,Look there he goes   
That guy is strange, no question"  
The nasty headmaster ushered them in impatiently ,,Dazed and distracted, can’t you tell?"  
As the kids scrambled into school, Leeteuk stepped on the stones over the duck pond - revealing women washing clothes in the circular laverie ,,Never part of any crowd   
‘Cause his head’s up on some cloud  
No denying he’s a funny guy  
That Teuk…"  
A flirtatious farmer approached a pretty fishmonger’s wife ,,Bonjour, good day, how is your family?"  
,,Bonjour, good day, how is your wife?"  
The fishmonger popped up next to his wife, sending the would-be-Lothario into retreat. Another fishmonger, the shrewish Clothilde, accosted him: ,,I need six eggs." the farmer pointed out the price ,,That's too expensive." Leeteuk moved past ,,There must be more than this provincial life."

He escaped into the peace and serenity of a country church. Jolly Kyuhyun looked up as he entered ,,Well! If it isn’t the only bookworm in town. So where did you run off to this week?"  
,,Two cities in Northern Italy. I didn’t want to come back."  
Leeteuk handed “Romeo and Juliet” to Kyuhyun, who dutifully returned it to the shelves of the town’s “library”: a couple dozen books in total. He remained hopeful ,,Have you got any new places to go?"  
,,I’m afraid not. But you may reread any of the old ones that you’d like."  
,,Thank you, Kyuhyun. Your library almost makes our small corner of the world feel big."  
Kyuhyun smiled. Leeteuk picked up a new book and smiled back.  
,,Bon voyage."

Leeteuk had nose planted in his book, he walked down into the crowded market which was just being set up. He passed three burly, tough guys ,,Look - there he goes   
The guy is so peculiar."  
Leeteuk bought jam then glided past an apothecary’s open cart ,,I wonder if he’s feeling well."  
Leeteuk ducked under cheese sellers carrying their trays ,,With a dreamy far-off look   
And hus nose stuck in a book   
What a puzzle to the rest of us   
Is he."  
Behind him, florists passed with huge bouquets. It was a glorious parade but Leeteuk remained oblivious as he continued to read ,,Oh… isn’t this amazing?   
It’s my favorite part because you’ll see   
Here’s where she meets Prince Charming   
But she won’t discover that it’s him   
‘Til chapter three."  
Three fashion-crazed village lasses - all dressed in the same style - popped their heads from the windows of the dress shop.  
Their mother, who was besotted with Leeteuk, headed outside when she saw him  
,,Now it's no wonder his nickname is "beauty"  
His looks have got no parallel."  
Her daughters followed, seething with jealousy ,,But behind that fair facade   
I’m afraid he’s rather odd."  
,,Very different from the rest of us."  
,,He’s nothing like the rest of us   
Yes, different from the rest of us is he."  
Leeteuk slipped through the crowd.

Looking down on the village was Jongin, a dashingly handsome war hero clad in a dazzling gold breastplate. The only thing bigger than his muscles was his ego. Strapped on his saddle was a musket and the spoils of his hunt: rabbit, fox, and fowl. Riding beside him was Jongin’s long-suffering aide-de-camp and devoted best friend Sehun.  
Through his spyglass, Jongin spotted Leeteuk ,,Look at him, Sehun. My future husband. Leeteuk is the most beautiful person in the village. That makes him the best."  
,,But he’s so well-read, and you’re so… Athletically inclined." said Sehun.  
,,I know. Leeteuk can be as argumentative as he is beautiful."  
,,Exactly, who needs him, when you’ve got us!"  
,,Yes, but ever since the war I’ve been missing something. And he’s the only one I’ve met who gives me that sense   
of…"  
,,Je ne sais quoi?"  
,,I don’t know what that means."

Jongin and Sehun rode through the village gates. Jongin motioned toward Leeteuk in the village square. Geese flocked around his feet, seeming to follow him.  
,,Right from the moment when I met him, saw him  
I said he’s gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there’s only he   
Who is beautiful as me   
So I’m making plans to woo and marry him."  
As Jongin passed, the lasses tried to catch his eye ,,Look there he goes, isn’t he dreamy  
Monsieur, oh he’s so cute  
Be still my heart I’m hardly breathing  
He’s such a tall, dark, strong and   
handsome brute."  
As Jongin dismounted, the lasses got splattered with mud from his horse’s hooves. Sehun shot them a look, whispering ,,It’s never gonna happen, ladies."  
Noticing Leeteuk crossing the market, Jongin started off in pursuit. He grabbed flowers from the perfume stall and made a bouquet. He tried to catch Leeteuk but people kept getting in his way.  
,,There must be more than this provincial life!" sung Leeteuk.  
,,Just watch -- I’m going to make him my groom!"  
It seemed the whole village was singing ,,Look there he goes a boy who’s   
Strange but special  
A most peculiar Monsieur  
It’s a pity and a sin  
He doesn’t quite fit in!"  
,,But he really is a funny guy."  
,,A beauty but a funny guy."  
,,He really is a funny guy."  
Slightly out of breath, Jongin finally catched up with Leeteuk ,,Good morning, Leeteuk! Wonderful book you have there."  
Leeteuk turned to him, looking taken aback ,,You’ve read it?"  
,,Well, not that one. But, you know. Books." he handed him the flowers ,,For your dinner table. Shall I join you this evening?"  
,,Sorry, not tonight."  
,,Busy?"  
,,No." he turned around and left. Sehun approached ,,So. Moving on?"  
,,No, Sehun. It’s the ones who play hard to get that are always the sweetest prey. That’s what makes Leeteuk so appealing. He hasn’t made a fool of himself just to gain my favor. What would you call that?"  
,,Dignity?" asked Sehun, eyebrow raised.  
,,It’s outrageously attractive, isn’t it?"  
Jongin looked at the village lasses standing outside of the tavern. They all gave him the eye. He sauntered over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I'm trying my best, but I think the song is a bit crappy…


	3. Chapter 2

Leeteuk entered the house hearing the tinkle of a sweet music box tune wafting out of his mother’s basement workshop.  
He descended into to his mother’s dusty work room. Sunlight spotlighted Ha-ni hunched over her workspace. Leeteuk quietly watched as she sung along with the music box theme ,,How does a moment last forever?  
How can a story never die?  
It is love we must hold on to  
Never easy -- but we try."  
She tinkered with gears on the box, which depicted an artist in a Parisian garret, painting his wife’s portrait as she held a red rose above their baby ,,Sometimes our happiness is captured  
Somehow a time and place stand still  
Love lives on inside our hearts  
And always will." she noticed Leeteuk ,,Oh, good, you’re back. Can youplease hand me the -" before she could say the word “screwdriver” it was in her hand ,,And the -" tweezers. Then Leeteuk handed her a small hammer.  
,,No no I don’t need -" a spring popped off ,,Actually yes, that’s exactly what I need."  
She went back to tinkering. Leeteuk gazed at other music boxes, each a small work of art, depicting famous landmarks from around the world.  
,,Mum, do you think I’m odd?"  
,,My son? Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?"  
,,I don’t know. People talk."  
,,Oh. People. This village may be small, small-minded even, but small also means safe." Ha-ni could see this line of argument didn’t do much for her son ,,Even back in Paris, I knew a boy who was so different, so daring, so ahead of his time that people mocked him until the day they found themselves imitating him."  
,,Just tell me one more thing about him."  
Hani turned to the music box as if to change the subject. But looking back up to Leeteuk’s eagerness, she relented ,,Your father was… fearless. Fearless."  
With that, Hani closed her music box.

As Hani carefully loaded her music boxes onto her wagon, Leeteuk tended to the family’s old glue horse, Philippe. Hani climbed into the wagon, and smiled down at her son ,,What would you like me to bring you from the market?"  
,,A rose like the one in the painting."  
,,You ask for that every year."  
,,And every year, you bring it."  
,,Then I shall bring you another. You have my word. Come on, Philippe!"  
,,I’ll see you tomorrow!"  
,,Tomorrow! With the rose!"  
As Hani rode away, Leeteuk watched with concern ,,Stay safe…" he whispered.

Surrounded by design sketches, Leeteuk’s workbench featured a small model of his ‘washing machine’ prototype.  
Leeteuk placed the miniature barrel in position, fastened a rope to a leather strap, shaved chips off a block of soap, collected the soap chips in a small sack and rushed out.

A young, poor girl watched as Leeteuk tossed clothes and some soap chips into an empty barrel and rolled it into the fountain. It bobed on its side. Tying the other end of the strap to the mule’s harness, he set him walking around the circular laverie.  
,,What are you doing?"  
Leeteuk turned around to the girl ,,The laundry."  
With a smile, he pointed to the rotating barrel, which now resembled a very early Whirlpool washing machine. Leeteuk took his book and quietly began to read. After a moment, he looked up to find the poor girl staring at him, speechless.  
,,Come!" he waved for the girl to join him.

The nasty headmaster emerged from the school house to see…  
The barrel was now filled with sudsy clothes. Leeteuk was sitting with the poor girl. He held a book open, teaching the girl to read.   
The poor girl struggled ,,The blue bird flies…"  
,,…over the dark wood." finished Leeteuk, smiling at her.  
,,What on earth are you doing?" asked the headmaster. He was joined by the fishmonger Clothilde, outraged ,,Teaching another poor kid to read? Isn’t one enough?"  
Leeteuk locked eyes with the headmaster, then turned back to the girl. The headmaster seethed.  
,,We have to do something." said Clothilde.

Leeteuk’s washing machine was hauled out of the laverie and dumped onto the ground. He collects his laundry from the dirt, trying to remain poised before the gawking crowd.

Jongin shook his head and laughed, absolutely smitten ,,You are the wildest, most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. No one deserves you, but at least I know our children will be beautiful." he was addressing his reflection in a shop window.  
,,Am I catching you at a bad time?" asked Sehun.  
,,What is it, Sehun?"  
,,A certain damsel is in distress."  
,,Oh well. It’s hero time." he looked at his reflection ,,I’m not done with you yet."  
And he was off. Sehun stepped up to the mirror ,,Me neither."

Jongin followed Leeteuk back to his cottage ,,Leeteuk! Heard you had a little trouble with the headmaster. He never liked me, either. Can I give you a little advice about the villagers, though? They’re never going to trust the kind of change we’re trying to bring."  
,,All I wanted was to teach a child to read." said Leeteuk, staring at Jongin.  
,,The only children you should concern yourself with are… your own."  
Leeteuk looked for a way out. He didn’t like where this was going. He can't even have kids to start with! Really the man was stupider than he looked.  
,,I-I’m not ready to have children." what did you say? Leeteuk tried not to slap himself.  
,,Maybe you haven't met the right person yet." said Jongin.  
,,It's a small village, Jongin. I've met them all."  
,,Maybe you should take another look. Some of us have changed."  
He climbed the steps to his cottage door. Jongin followed close behind ,,We could never make each other happy. No one can change that much."  
,,Teuk, do you know what happens to poor bachelor in our village after their parents die?" Jongin motioned to the street, where was Kibum, a bachelor, late 30’s, dirty and homeless, rattling his cup: “alms for the poor?" ,,They beg for scraps, like poor Kibum. This is our world, Leeteuk. For simple folk like us, it doesn’t get any better."  
,,I might be a farm boy, but I’m not simple. I’m sorry, but I will never marry you, Jongin."  
Jongin kept the gallant smile plastered as Leeteuk shut the door in his face.

Leeteuk watched Jongin leave. He opened the door ,,Can you imagine? Me, the groom of that boorish, brainless..." he turned away from the home he thought he will never escape ,,Monsieur Jongin, his little groom  
No sir, not me, I guarantee it  
I want much more than this   
Provincial life…"

He raced up the hills to the outskirts of town. When he reached the highest point, he looked the town   
spread out beneath him.  
,,I want adventure in the great wide   
somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell   
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than  
They’ve got planned."  
×××  
Lightning.  
The sky flashed.  
The wind picked up.  
Worried, Hani urged Philippe on ,,The woods are lovely, aren’t they Philippe…? I only wish I recognized them. Do you know where we are? Because I don’t."  
As the woods got darker, a withered tree that looked like an elderly person’s cane was struck by lightning.  
,,Whoa!"  
The tree split in two, one half falling into the road, revealing… a hidden path. Philippe whinnied nervously.  
,,Hmm… yes, we can go this way. Walk on! One path closes, another one opens."  
They left the blocked road and headed down the path. Hani looked down to see a light snow cover on the ground. Philippe snorted.  
,,It’s all right boy, it’s just a bit of snow… in June."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: Just if there's any confusion: since my story wouldn't work with original "girls shouldn't read" I chnaged it so poor kids can't go to school (since they can't afford it). Leeteuk is one of the poor kids who learned to read from his mum.


	4. Chapter 3

The sun was fresh on the horizon, and Leeteuk was already up. Whinnying disturbed him. He looked up to find Philippe, thirsty and exhausted.  
,,Philippe?"  
Leeteuk stroked the horse’s neck as he drunk deeply from the trough.  
,,What happened? Where is mum?!"  
Leeteuk went still, noticing Philippe’s torn straps and tattered reins. In dread, his gaze darted to the woods ,,Take me to her!"

Sunlight barely seeped through the thick branches lighting Leeteuk’s way as Philippe galloped past the fallen cane tree.

Leeteuk raced through the enchanted woods, coming upon Hani's tipped over wagon. He saw the broken chest and scattered music boxes.  
With a mix of apprehension and determination, Leeteuk set his jaw, and continued the gallop until the path brought him to…  
It was like he entered another world. A light, whirling snow descended on his shoulders, dusting his shirt. The clippity-clop of hooves echo in stillness.

Leeteuk dismounted Philippe. Finding a thick branch, he wielded it like a club, then bravely crossed to the castle and entered.

Club held high, ready to defend himself, Leeteuk cautiously eased the door open and peeked inside.  
The atmosphere of the castle pressed in on him. Creepy dragon statues on the staircase seemed like they're watching. Eerie shadows stretched down impossibly long hallways.  
,,Look, Yesung. A beautiful boy."  
,,I can see it’s a boy. I lost my hands, not my eyes."  
,,But what if he is the one? The one who will break the spell?"  
Leeteuk quickly moved towards the voices ,,Who said that? Who’s there?"  
He reached the spot where he heard the voices. No one there. Only a clock and candelabra.  
Suddenly, a cough echoed through the castle. Leeteuk grabbed the candelabra and climbed a long staircase. The clock shuddered with dread.

Leeteuk followed the cough up a labyrinth of stairs until he reached the dark prison tower and a grated iron door.  
,,Mum? Is that you?"  
He saw Hani through a grate in the door. She looked terribly pale and sick, coughing ,,Teuk? How did you find me?!"  
Leeteuk put the candelabra down and clutched her hands ,,Your hands are like ice. We need to get you home."  
,,Teukkie, you must leave here at once. This castle is alive! Now go, before he finds you!"  
Leeteuk frowned ,,What?"  
The beast roared. Leeteuk spun quickly, swinging his club to strike, but the figure jumped onto another staircase. Leeteuk searched the shadows.  
,,Who’s there? Who are you?" he asked.  
,,Who are you?" the voice circled him.  
,,I’ve come for my mother."  
,,Your mother is a thief."  
,,Liar!"  
,,She stole a rose!"  
Guilt clenched Leeteuk’s heart at that ,,I asked for the rose. Punish me, not her!"  
,,No, he means forever." said Hani ,,Apparently that’s what happens around here when you pick a flower."  
,,A life sentence for a rose?" Leeteuk stared, wide eyed at the shadow.  
,,I received eternal damnation for one. I’m merely locking her away. Now… do you still wish to take your mother’s place?"  
He didn't want to talk with a shadow like this. It was creepy…  
,,Come into the light."  
The figure remained still. Leeteuk grabbed hold of candelabra and thrusted the candle forward, illuminating a hideous horned face.   
He gasped, taking step back and letting go of the candelabra as he clearly saw The Beast.  
The only part of him that seemed human were his eyes. Dark brown.  
Deep.  
Soulful.  
And flicked with pain when he saw Leeteuk’s revulsion ,,CHOOSE!"  
,,Leeteuk, I won’t let you do this. I lost your father. I won’t lose you too. Now go!"  
Hani fell into a terrible coughing fit.  
,,Alright, mum. I will leave." he looked at the Beast ,,I need a minute alone with her." the Beast didn’t respond ,,Are you so cold-hearted that you won’t allow a son to kiss his mother goodbye?" again, quiet ,,Forever can spare a minute!" his voice raised an octave.  
Intrigued by his defiance, the Beast moved toward him, reaching out with his massive paw. Leeteuk closed his eyes, bracing himself for his retaliation. Instead, he heard - clang.   
Leeteuk opened his eyes to find himself eye to eye with the beast’s chest. He had reached high above his head to pull down an iron lever, unlocking the door.  
,,When this door closes, it will not open again." growled the Beast.  
Leeteuk rushed in and embraced his mother ,,I should have been with you."  
,,Teuk, listen to me. It’s all right. Live your life. Forget me."  
,,Forget you? How could I ever forget you?"  
,,I love you, Jungsoo. Don’t be afraid."  
He closed his eyes. His mother never used his real name unless it was important.  
,,I love you too, mum." he pulled her close ,,I’m not afraid." he gulped, whispering ,,And I will escape, I promise."  
,,What?!"  
With that, he pivoted and swung his mother through the door just as the Beast slammed it shut. Hani tripped to the ground, giving the beast a second to turn to Leeteuk. They locked eyes.  
,,You took her place." said the Beast. Leeteuk didn't look away ,,She is my mother."  
,,She’s a fool. So are you."  
The Beast turned and dragged Hani away.  
,,Don’t hurt her!"  
Through the latticework, Leeteuk saw the beast and his mother disappear down the corridor. He rushed to the window and watched the beast carry Hani down the spiral staircase of the prison tower.  
,,Jungsoo! I’ll come back! I promise!"  
Once he was alone, Leeteuk couldn't help himself. He slumped to the floor and the tears came.  
×××  
Leeteuk was huddled in the corner, humming a quiet melody.  
The cell door swung open, Making him stare at them, straightening.  
,,Forgive my intrusion, but I have been sent to escort you to your room." said male voice. Leeteuk wiped his tears and stood. He grabbed a small stool, ready to strike ,,My room? But I thought -"  
,,What? That once this door closes it will not open again, RARRR? I know, he gets so dramatic."  
Leeteuk bounded out of the cell, raising the stool to hit a grown man. Instead, he saw… a candelabra wave at him ,,‘Allo."  
Leeteuk screamed, bashing the candelabra. It grunted as it clattered on the stone floor. The candles extinguished.  
Whoosh - the first candle relight. Whoosh - the second.  
Illuminated by the two arm candles, Leeteuk made out eyes and a rudimentary “face” in the design.   
,,Oh, you are very strong." it said, recovering ,,That’s a great quality!"  
,,What are you?"  
The arms lit the main candle to reveal a rakish smile ,,I am Hyukjae. Eunhyuk for friends."  
,,And you can talk." Leeteuk felt like fainting.  
A clock appeared, out of breath ,,Of course he can talk, it’s all he ever does! Now Hyukjae, as head of the household, I demand that you put him back in the cell at once!"  
Officially freaked out now, Leeteuk retreated to his cell, in search of a better weapon.  
,,What do you want to be for the rest of your life, Yesung: a man or a mantle clock?"  
They turned back to Leeteuk, re-emerging from the cell ,,Ready, sir?" he looked at Yesung ,,Trust me."

Holding Hyukjae, Leeteuk followed Yesung across a stone walkway high above the grounds. His eyes darted, looking for an escape route. Instead, he saw how vast the castle and woods were.  
,,You must forgive first impressions, I hope you are not too startled." said Hyukjae.  
,,Why would I be startled?" asked Leeteuk ,,I’m talking to a candle." he added sarcastically.  
,,Candelabra, please. Enormous difference. But consider me at your service. The castle is your home now, so feel free to go anywhere you like -"  
,,Except the west wing!" stepped in Yesung. Hyukjae threw him a ‘would-you-please-shut-up’ look ,,Which we do not have."  
,,Why, what’s in the west wing?" asked Leeteuk curiously.  
,,Uh… nothing. Storage space. That’s it."  
Leeteuk looked back at the spooky tower of the west wing.  
,,This way, please!" said Hyukjae.  
,,To the east wing." added Yesung.  
,,Or as I like to call it, the only wing! Watch your step."


	5. Chapter 4

Leeteuk stood outside the bedroom door, anticipating worse squalor.  
,,Welcome to your new home. It’s modest, but comfortable…" said Hyukjae.  
Instead, the door opened to the most beautiful, magical room he’s ever seen. The entire ceiling was a painting of white clouds in a blue sky. There was a large dresser and a comfortable bed. Opulence.  
,,It’s… beautiful." he breathed.  
,,Of course. Master wanted you to have the finest room in the castle." Hyukjae leaped onto the bed and - poof - dust filled the air ,,Oh dear! We were not expecting guests."  
A feathered duster, swooped into the room, giving the surfaces a quick dusting ,,Don't worry, I'll have this room spotless in no time!" said male voice.  
He landed in the arms of Hyukjae, whose candles burned a little hotter once he spoke shyly ,,This plan of yours is… dangerous."  
,,I would risk anything to kiss you again, Hae." said Hyukjae teasingly. He moves to embrace the other, but he stopped him ,,No, you burned me enough time."  
Leeteuk stared at them, dumbfounded and shocked.  
Yesung cleared his throat. Leeteuk backed away from the strange creatures ,,Is everything here alive?"  
,,Some things, yes." said Yesung.  
Leeteuk heard a loud snore behind him, and turned to see the dresser bursting open with an operatic “laaaaaa!”  
He shrieked and stepped back.  
,,Do not be alarmed." said Hyukjae quickly ,,This is just your wardrobe. Meet Mister Kim Heechul. A great singer."  
,,When he can stay awake." muttered Yesung  
,,Yesung! A diva needs his beauty rrr-" Heechul yawned loudly.  
,,Ah, stay with us, Heenim! We have someone for you to dress!" said Hyukjae.  
Garderobe’s gilded arms stroked Leeteuk’s shoulder and face ,,Pretty eyes. Proud face. Perfect canvas. Yes! I will find you something worthy of a prince."  
,,But… I’m not a prince." said Leeteuk. The wardrobe frowned, then shrugged ,,We can fix that." Heechul’s doors opened and a few moths flew out ,,Oh, how embarrassing."  
He proceeded to create an outfit using fabric and her pinking-shear hands.  
A piano stool ran in, barking like a dog. It tugged at the fabric, helping Heechul complete the outfit - which was garish and too too much, all wrong for Leeteuk.  
,,Perfetta!"  
Hyukjae and Yesung put on a game smile.  
,,Mm. Subtle. Understated. I love it!" said Hyukjae.  
With a deep bow and a whistle for the dog, he dragged  
Yesung out. Donghae and the dog followed. Heechul called out after his beloved dog ,,Shindong, send my love to the maestro!"  
The door closed.  
Leeteuk was alone.  
Heechul instantly fell asleep.  
Leeteuk had one beat of... where the hell am I? He ducked down, then crawled out from underneath the enormous dress, which remained standing.  
He looked around the room with one thing in mind: escape.  
Brunet quickly moved to the window. Opening it, he looked down at the 100 foot drop leading to the grounds.  
Leeteuk turned back to the room, and gazed at the dress, an idea taking shape.

The staff was excited as they scrambled to get ready for dinner.   
Ryeowook, the 17 year-old tea cup, rode his saucer around like a skateboard. He circled his teapot mother BoA, a no-nonsense yet loving governess.  
,,Mum, there’s a boy in the castle!"  
,,Yes, Wookie. We know. Slow down."  
,,Is he pretty? Is he nice? What kind of tea does he like?"  
,,We’ll find out soon enough. Slow down before you break your handle!"  
But Ryeowook didn’t slow down. Before BoA could chase, Sungmin, the frustrated chef-turned-oven, poured hot water into her to prepare tea ,,Heads up, BoA!"

The beast entered the dining room and sat at one end of a   
long dining table. He looked at his place setting, surprised   
to find flatware and crystal. Confused, he looked up to find another place setting at the other end of the long table. When he noticed the romantic candles, he swated his own place setting off the table in anger.

A voice bellowing from the dining room caused Hyukjae and Yesung to turn.  
,,HYUKJAE!"  
Yesung backed with terror.  
,,Be calm, let me do the talking." said Hyukjae. Yesung stared at him as if he was crazy.  
A fuming beast stormed in, and looked down at the assembled staff.  
Hyukjae was as good a liar as Yesung was not.  
,,YOU’RE MAKING HIM DINNER!?"  
,,We thought you might appreciate the company." shrugged Hyukjae.  
,,Master, I can assure you that I had no part in this hopeless plan." said Yesung ,,Preparing a dinner, designing a suit for him, giving him a suite in the east wing-"  
,,YOU GAVE HIM A BEDROOM?!"  
,,I gave him a room." said Hyukjae, saving his friend ,,But if the boy is the one who can break the spell, maybe you can start by using dinner to charm her."  
,,That’s the most ridiculous idea I’ve ever heard! “Charm the prisoner"."  
,,You must try, master. With every passing day, we become less human." as a evidence he moved his leg with audible creak.  
,,He’s the son of a common thief. What kind of person do you think that makes him?"  
,,Oh, you can’t judge people by who their parent is, now can you?" asked BoA.  
It was a loaded statement. The staff cringed, ready for his retaliation. Instead, a grunt…

Knock.  
Knock.  
Leeteuk looked up from his makeshift rope, hanging 50 feet out the window.  
,,Will you join me for dinner?" sounded the beast from behind the door.  
Leeteuk let go of the rope. He was so angry he was calm ,,You’ve taken me prisoner and now you want to have dinner with me? Are you insane?"  
The door shook as the beast beat his fist on them ,,I told you to come down to dinner."  
Leeteuk hit back, almost just as strongly ,,And I told you no!"  
,,Then go ahead and starve!"  
,,I WILL!" he kicked the door for the last time, just from the pettiness.  
,,If he doesn’t eat with me, he doesn’t eat at all." growled the beast.

Fuming, the beast returned to his lair - a chamber of shredded furniture and walls ruined in rage. He paced, muttering.  
He grabbed a decaying hand mirror ,,Show me the boy."  
The mirror lit up and gave him a view of Leeteuk at the bedroom door. He turned, slid down the wall, and curled his knees up to him. A look of dread on his face.  
The fear crushed the beast. The mirror magic faded, and he was left with his own reflection and self-loathing. He lowered the mirror to reveal the glass jar by the open window.   
In the jar, the enchanted rose hung in mid-air. The rose was wilting. Most of its petals have fallen.  
Rage evaporating, replaced by shame, the beast lowered his head… as one more petal dropped.  
As it reached the bottom there was a rumble, as if the foundation of the castle was trembling.

The staff was gathered; the beginning of their evening. Hyukjae lit the fireplace. He heard the crash of falling debris.  
,,Another petal fell…" he muttered.  
,,I grew three more feathers…" whispered Donghae.  
Hyukjae moved to him, but his legs stiffener. He held his flame to his knee like a heating pad ,,I know, darling - Ow! I’m getting more metallic every day."  
Suddenly, Cogsworth began making clock sounds ,,Oh, no! It’s - tick tock! - happening again - cuckoo! Pardon me."  
Ryeowook was looking at him worriedly.  
,,Everyone, calm yourselves. We still have time." said BoA.  
Yesung looked at Ryeowook as well, giving him small smile.

Leeteuk threw his makeshift rope out the bedroom window. He looked down - it was about 20 feet off the ground.  
,Almost there.' he smiled.  
A knock on the door made him turn around  
,,I told you to go away."  
,,Don’t worry, dear. It’s not him. It's BoA "  
BoA bustled in on her cart with Ryeowook ,,Oh, aren’t you a vision! How lovely to make your acquaintance."  
Leeteuk tried to block her view of the escape rope, but she was too sharp ,,It’s a very long journey. Let me fix you up before you go. I have found that most troubles seem less troubling after a bracing cup o’ tea."  
The tea was poured into Ryeowook, who wheeled over to Leeteuk.  
Brunet picked him up and brought him up to his mouth. He took a sip.   
,,Pleased to meet you!" said Ryeowook cheerfully. Leeteuk smiled at him a little.  
,,That was a very brave thing you did for your mother." said BoA.  
Heechul’s doors swung open ,,Yes. We all think so."  
,,I’m so worried about her. She’s never been on her own."  
,,Cheer up. Things will turn out in the end. You’ll feel a lot better after dinner."  
,,But he said, “If he doesn’t eat with me, he doesn’t eat at all"."  
,,People say a lot of things in anger. It is our choice whether or not to listen. Coming?"  
And BoA was out the door. Leeteuk looked to Heechul.  
,,Go."


	6. Chapter 5

The door to the kitchen opened. Hyukjae raced in to the excited staff ,,They’re coming! Final checks, everyone!"  
Yesung waddled in after him. Donghae fluttered nervously.  
,,No, you don’t!" said Yesung ,,If the master finds out you violated his orders and fed the boy, he will blame me."  
Hyukjae jumped up onto the sink, navigating sudsy dishes as Henry scrubbed them ,,Yes, I will make sure of it. But did you see the boy stand up to him? I am telling you, this is the one. They must fall in love if we are to be human again, and they can’t fall in love if he stays in his room." he looked at a smudged dish ,,Eh, Henry, you missed a spot!"  
Hyukjae tossed the dish back in the sink, skipping onto a passing tea trolley. Yesung climbed up in pursuit ,,You know he will never love him."  
,,A broken clock is right two times a day, and this is not one of those times."  
Hyukjae leaped onto the table, and uprighted a champagne glass ,,Stand up straight!" to the room  
,,It’s time to sparkle!"  
,,Not so loud! Keep it down!" said Yesung.  
,,Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little… music?"  
,,Music?!"

To Yesung's horror, Hyukjae guided an ambulatory harpsichord into the room. This was Hangeng, our neurotic maestro.  
,,Maestro, are you ready?"  
,,It has been so long since I’ve performed! I can barely even remember how…"  
but with an abrupt flourish, Hangeng played show-offy scales on the ivories until - plunk ,,Another cavity."  
,,Maestro, your husband is upstairs, finding it harder and harder to stay awake. He’s counting on you to help us break this curse."  
,,Then, I shall play through the dental pain!"  
Yesung  
whispered to him ,,But Maestro. Play quietly. Please."  
,,Quietly? Sotto voce? Of course. Are there any other tasteless demands you wish to make upon my artistry?"  
,,No, that’s it."  
BoA lead Leeteuk to the end of the long dining table ,,There you are."  
Hyukjae leaped onto the table. Floating at a high window, Donghae used a silver platter to turn a shaft of moonlight into a spotlight.  
,,It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax."  
Leeteuk sat down in a chair, which moved in, bringing him closer to the table.  
Hyukjae motioned up to Donghae to steady his shaky spotlight.  
,,Let us pull up a chair… as the dining room proudly presents…"  
Hangeng played a dramatic scale as a table cloth unfurled, Hyukjae jumped up and landed in a pose. Hangeng ended his scale on the wrong note. Eunhyuk shot him a look, he played the right note, and Hyuk turned to Leeteuk with a smile ,,… your dinner. Be our guest, be our guest."  
The napkins on the place settings rised up and twirled. A coat rack offered Leeteuk a napkin.  
,,Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin ‘round your neck, cherie  
And we provide the rest!"  
Spinning quickly, the coat rack presented the following to Leeteuk  
,,Soup du jour, hot hors d’oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it’s delicious."  
Leeteuk reached out to try it, but it was gone before he could.  
,,Don’t believe me? Ask the dishes!"  
The hors d’oeuvres plates went off, leaving the dinner dishes to levitate and spin.  
,,They can sing, they can dance  
After all, sir, this is France!"  
A small guillotine on the table dropped, slicing the baguette. Menus flew in overhead, buzzing a disgruntled Yesung.  
Leeteuk reached up and grabbed one.  
,,And a dinner here is never second best   
Go on unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you’ll  
Be our guest, be our guest."  
Yesung shushed Eunhyuk, and Hyuk jabbed him back. One by one the kitchen doors swung open, presenting:  
,,Beef ragout, cheese souffle,  
Pie and pudding en flambé!"  
The fish pie exploded.  
A piece of cod hit Yesung in the face, knocking him over.  
,,We’ll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!"  
Flute glasses filled up with champagne and then broke into a Bob Fosse homage. Leeteuk grabbed a glass, but Hyukjae snatched it before he sipped.  
,,You’re alone and you’re scared  
But the banquet’s all prepared!"  
Eunhyuk coaxed the flatware to its feet ,,No one’s gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware’s entertaining!"  
The flatware held out a napkin, into which Hyukjae jumped, like a trampoline. He was launched into the air, swinging between chandeliers a la Cirque du Soleil ,,We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks"  
,,And it's all in perfect taste   
That you can bet!" sing the candlesticks. Eunhyuk fell and landed back in the middle of the champagne flutes. They rised up around him ,,Come on and lift your glass  
You’ve won your own free pass  
To be our guest." he turned to Yesung ,,If you’re stressed, it’s fine dining we suggest.  
Be our guest, be our guest!"  
Yesung stepped back as Hyukjae again took center stage in a Martha Graham inspired solo ,,Life is so unnerving   
For a servant who’s not serving."  
Leeteuk reached again for food but was stopped by Eunhyuk's melodramatic histrionics. He wrapped himself in a napkin for the full Martha Graham effect ,,He's not whole   
Without a soul to wait upon."  
he did a ‘tragic walk’ down the table. Reaching the end, he slid down to the floor on the tablecloth, then gathered it around his neck and continued on.  
Leeteuk tried to stab a bite as the food moved past him, as if on a conveyer belt. Sliding past him, Yesung wobbled.  
,,Ah, those good old days when we were   
useful   
Suddenly, those good old days are gone."  
Reaching the end of the table, plates dived and spun into neat piles-  
,,Too long we’ve been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise  
A chance to use our skills."  
-while Yesung landed on Hyukjae's lap below. The Coat Rack scooped them both up and dropped them back on the table before Leeteuk.  
,,Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy."  
Hyuk playfully poked Yesung in his pot belly - then took a flying leap.  
,,You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!"  
BoA hopped along the edge of the sink basin ,,It’s a guest, it’s a guest!   
Sakes alive, and I’ll be blessed!  
Wine’s been poured and thank the Lord  
I’ve had more napkins freshly pressed!"  
She ascended to the top of a tiered, circular pastry table, as napkins twirled around her. Desserts appeared and circled her. Then tea cups entered on the outer circle, moving in the opposite direction.  
,,With dessert, he’ll want tea  
And my dear, that’s fine with me!   
While the cups do their soft shoeing,  
I’ll be bubbling, I’ll be brewing!"  
She descended, jumping onto her tea trolley - and noticed a smudge of icing on Ryeowook.  
,,I’ll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven’s sake, is that a spot?"  
She quickly steamed it off him.  
,,Clean it up, we want the company   
impressed!"  
The trolley rolled through the doors and up to Leeteuk. BoA pours a cup into Ryeowook.  
,,We’ve got a lot to do -  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you our guest!"  
,,He’s our guest!"  
,,He’s our guest!"  
Finally, unable to resist, Yesung joined in, pushing Hyukjae out of the spotlight ,,He’s our guest!"  
Donghae and few others descended on a chandelier, which was lowered by Hyukjae ,,Be our guest! Be our guest!   
Our command is your request!   
It’s years since we had anybody   
Here and we’re obsessed!"  
Eunhyuk tied the chandelier rope around Yesung, who fell over, causing the light to spin.  
,,With your meal, with your ease,  
Yes indeed, we aim to please.  
,,While the candlelight’s still glowing,  
Let us help you, we'll keep going -  
Course by… COURSE! One by one!   
Til you shout “Enough, I’m done!”  
Then we’ll sing you off to sleep as you   
digest   
Tonight you’ll prop your feet up  
But for now let’s eat up…  
Be our guest! Be our guest!   
Be our guest! Please! Be our guest!"  
As the table cleared itself, whooshing back into the kitchen, Eunhyuk whirled toward Leeteuk, finally presenting him with - ,,Pudding?"  
Overwhelmed, Leeteuk started to laugh.


	7. Chapter 6

BoA (on her trolley cart) escorted Leeteuk from the dining room.  
,,Surely you’re as trapped here as I am." said Leeteuk, wondering  
,,Don’t you ever want to escape?"  
,,The master’s not as terrible as he appears." said BoA ,,Somewhere deep in his soul, there’s a prince of a fellow, just waiting to be set free."  
Leeteuk took this in, a valuable piece of the puzzle. He looked up at the massive staircase ,,Hyukjae mentioned something about the West Wing…"  
,,Never you mind about that. Off to bed with you."  
,,Good night."  
,,Nighty-night. Straight to bed!"  
BoA moved off as Leeteuk climbed the stairs toward his room. At the top, he hurried up the staircase leading to the west wing.

Leeteuk stuck to the shadows. He walked up to a massive wooden door - slightly ajar.  
Furniture laid in rubble, curtains were shredded - evidence of the beast’s temper. Wary, Leeteuk investigated when -  
he glimpsed eyes peering at him off to the side.  
With a start, Leeteuk wheeled to find - the eyes belonging to a royal portrait. The subject seemed to be a teenage boy but his face has been slashed beyond recognition. Only the eyes survived. Dark brown. Engaging. Resembling the eyes of the beast.  
Hee realized that this is the “prince of a fellow” BoA was referring to.  
Leeteuk leaned in to study the painting. A royal family stood by the castle. The father’s image has been slashed. The queen remained pristine. Kind. Beautiful.   
Leeteuk moved past a large four-poster bed, its faded coverlet gray with dust, like no one has slept in it for years. On the floor, he saw a makeshift bed made of straw, torn bits of fabric and crumpled blankets: the resting place of a nocturnal carnivore.  
He turned and sees the glow coming from the glass jar by an open window leading to the balcony. Inside the jar - the enchanted rose.  
Mesmerized, Teuk approached the rose. He lifted the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. He reached out to touch the   
rose.  
A shadow cut across Leeteuk’s face.  
,,WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?!"  
The beast beared down on Leeteuk, backing him up. Leeteuk put down the bell jar, eyes wide  
,,Nothing." he said quickly.  
,,DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!? YOU COULD HAVE DAMNED US ALL! GET OUT! GO!"  
Leeteuk ran.  
The beast turned and covered the rose, panicked and protective.

Eunhyuk and Yesung played chess on an upper landing, with Shindong resting between them.  
,,Checkmate. Again." said Hyukjae.  
,,Because you cheated. Again." frowned Yesung.  
Leeteuk appeared, racing down the west wing staircase.  
,,What are you doing?" asked Eunhyuk.  
,,Getting out of here!" yelled Leeteuk, his voice higher with panic.  
Yesung jumped onto the chess board as Eunhyuk hopped to the floor.  
,,Stop!"  
,,Go go, Shindong!"  
Shindong jumped up and started after Leeteuk.  
,,Yes, stop him!"  
Leeteuk barreled down the main staircase, Shindong in close pursuit.  
BoA entered from the kitchen ,,You don’t want to go out there!"  
At the top of the stairs, Yesung whistled. Windows dropped and shutters closed.  
Leeteuk hit the bottom of the grand staircase and runs towards the door.  
,,Stop him!" called BoA.

Leeteuk snatched his cloak from a bewildered coat rack, and shimmied out through the door before they closed.  
A look of dread settled on BoA's face ,,Oh my..."

Philippe’s hooves hit the snowy landscape. Leeteuk raced through the woods. He looked back to see if the beast followed him, but only saw a glimpse of the castle.  
,I escaped.' he thought.  
Surely, he has escaped…  
Wolves howled nearby.

Out of the corner of his eye, Leeteuk saw shapes of a dozen white wolves flitting through the trees, closing in   
on him.  
He forged on - the wolves were not bothering to hide anymore, they’ve emerged from the trees to take down their prey - closing in fast - Leeteuk pushed through the undergrowth to find he has reached a frozen pond. Philippe didn’t hesitate. He galloped onto the ice, and across the pond. The sound of ice cracking under his hooves was deep and low.  
And increasing.  
Philippe’s hooves slid on the ice.  
The wolves closed in. *  
Philippe made it across the pond onto land. But before Leeteuk could feel any relief - a wolf’s jaws snapped at Philippe’s thigh.  
Then another.  
The horse bucked wildly - causing Leeteuk to make a controlled leap onto a snow bank.  
He seized a thick branch and wielded it as a club - as the wolves surrounded him, jaws slavering - Leeteuk swung his club as one wolf lunged at him, its bared teeth like razors.  
He beat it away. He turned to confront another - it bit the branch clean out of his hands.  
Leeteuk turned, looking up - on a rock promontory, the scarred alpha wolf was about to take a diving leap onto him.  
It jumped, and he flinched - but just as the wolf was about to makes its horrible landing - the beast appeared - and catched it in mid-air. With supernatural force, the beast hurled the wolf across the frozen pond, howling.  
All the wolves dived on the beast at once, tearing shreds from his cloak. He stroke at them - wolves scurrying, yelping.  
The oversize alpha wolf climbed onto the beast’s back, going for his neck. The beast slamed together the wolves on his arms, dropping them - then reached back and seized the Alpha. Wolf and beast snarled inches from each other - the beast squeezed.  
He hurled the Alpha into a stone ledge - crack - knocking him out. The remaining pack retreated in panic, their yelps echoing through the trees.   
Leeteuk, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened, watched as the beast whimpered in pain. His shoulders slumpped and he collapsed in the snow.  
This was his chance.   
Leeteuk could run. He looks past Philippe, to the woods - to freedom. But then turned back, and slowly approached the wounded beast.  
He covered the beast with his blanket. He stirred, one eye   
opening.  
,,You have to help me…" whispered Leeteuk ,,You have to stand…"

The beast was slumped across Philippe’s saddle. Leeteuk took the reins and began the long walk back to the castle.  
×××  
The beast laid in his old human bed. Leeteuk dabbed a large gash on the beast’s arm. The beast bared his fangs and let out a roar ,,Ow! That hurts!"  
,,If you held still, it wouldn’t hurt as much." spat Leeteuk.  
,,If you hadn’t run away, none of this would have happened."  
,,Well if you hadn’t frightened me, I wouldn’t have run away."  
The household staff anxiously watched the battle of words.  
,,Well you shouldn’t have been in the west wing."  
,,Well you shouldn't lock people away because of a flower and I wouldn't be there in the first place."  
The beast was momentarily silenced. Leeteuk looked down at the wound he has been dabbing. It was worse than he thought ,,Try to get some rest."  
The beast’s breath slowed to a low rumble as his eyes slipped shut.  
,,Thank you." said BoA.  
,,We are eternally grateful." added Eunhyuk.  
,,Why do you care so much about him?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,We’ve looked after him all his life."  
,,But he has cursed you somehow." they were silent  
,,Why? You did nothing."  
,,You’re quite right there. You see, when the master lost his mother, and his cruel father took that sweet innocent lad and twisted him up to be just like him… we did nothing."  
Leeteuk noted their shame.  
,,Let him sleep." said Eunhyuk.  
As the staff and Leeteuk exited, the beast stirred.


	8. Chapter 7

The beast opened his eyes weakly, taking in the low light of sunrise. As his vision adjusted, he noticed silhouetted figure by his bedside.  
Leeteuk.  
A smile formed on his lips, and he closed his eyes again.  
In the glass jar, a petal dropped.  
Leeteuk crossed to it ,,What happens when the last petal falls?"  
,,The master remains a beast forever." said Eunhyuk ,,And the rest of us become…"  
,,Antiques." said BoA.  
,,Knickknacks."  
,,Lightly used houseware." added Donghae.  
,,Rubbish." said Yesung darkly ,,We become rubbish."  
,,I want to help you." Leeteuk turned to look at them again ,,There must be some way to lift the curse."  
The staff exchanged looks.  
,,Well, there is one -" started Yesung, but Eunhyuk candle-smacked him, leaving a waxy smear on his face.  
,,It’s not for you to worry about." said BoA ,,We’ve made our bed and we must lie in it."  
The beast opened his eyes, he’s been listening. The years of shame and anguish haunted his face as he began to remember what it is to be human.  
×××  
The beast laid in bed, still bandaged.   
,,Love can transpose to form and dignity. Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. And therefore -"  
He opened his eyes to see that Leeteuk wasn’t reading, but reciting from memory. He joined in ,,And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."  
Leeteuk looked up, surprised ,,So you know Shakespeare?"  
,,I had an expensive education."  
,,Actually, “Romeo and Juliet” is my favorite play."  
,,Why is that not a surprise?"  
,,Sorry?"  
,,All that heartache and pining and -" he shuddered ,,There are so many better things to read."  
Leeteuk crossed his arms ,,Like what?"  
The beast smiled.

The beast lead Leeteuk into the biggest grandest private library in all of France. The chamber was vast and lined floor to ceiling with books.  
,,Should be something here you can start with…" he turned to see Leeteuk, speechless.  
,,It’s wonderful." said brunet, looking around.  
,,Oh. Yes, I suppose it is… Well, if you like it so much, then it’s yours. The beast started to leave. He was stopped by Leeteuk's voice ,,Have you really read every one of these books?"  
,,Not all of them. Some are in Greek."  
Leeteuk blinked ,,Was that a joke? Are you making jokes now?"  
,,Maybe."  
Brunet shook his head but was also charmed. The beast turned and strode out.

The beast ate at the table, reading a book which sat on a stand. He looked up to see Leeteuk siting at the other end with three books. He picked up his spoon and started to eat. The beast planted his face in the bowl. Looking up a second later having inhaled the soup, half of which was dripping from his fur. Leeteuk attempted a smile.

Leeteuk and the beast crossed a stone footbridge. Hee reads aloud to the patient, who moved tentatively, favoring a wounded leg ,,The air is blue and keen and cold  
And in a frozen sheath enrolled."  
The beast stopped. Leeteuk, savoring the words, kept walking ,,Each branch, each twig, each blade of grass  
Seems clad miraculously with glass."  
he noticed that he’s walking alone, turning back to see the beast staring out soulfully ,,I feel as if I’m seeing it for the first time."  
As Leeteuk followed his gaze, he saw a splendidly desolate landscape. The very thing Leeteuk has just described, now spread out before him.  
,,Is there more?" asked the beast.  
Leeteuk smiled, pleased that for a moment at least he’s become a fan of poetry. He read ,,But in that solemn silence  
Is heard the whisper  
Of every sleeping thing:  
“Look, look at me  
Come wake me up  
For still here I be.”"  
Leeteuk meets the beast’s eyes. Both suddenly aware of hidden meanings in the poet's words.

Leeteuk was looking at the beast, frowning.  
,,Something wrong?" asked the beast, noticing Leeteuk's look.  
,,Do you have a name?"  
He blinked ,,What?"  
,,A name. You couldn't be named "the beast" since forever."  
The beast smiled, shaking his head ,,No. No I wasn't."  
,,What is it then?"  
,,Kangin. My name's Kangin."

In the fresh snow, Leeteuk brushed Philippe’s coat. Kangin looked at Leeteuk - he nodded - and he peted the horse. Philippe reacted skittishly, causing Kangin to withdraw. Leeteuk took his hand and placed it on Philippe. Then he turned away.  
Suddenly, a snowball hit Kangin. He turned to see Leeteuk smiling.  
He build a huge snowball, and hurled it at Leeteuk. It knocked him clean off his feet and into the snow. Kangin grinned in delight.

Leeteuk read at his end of the long dining table. He looked up and saw KangIn looking at him.  
“May I?”  
He nodded, going back to his book.   
Kangin sat closer to Leeteuk, grabbing his bowl and slurping down the soup, then catched himself as he saw Leeteuk watching him.  
After a moment, brunet picked up his bowl and drunk the soup the same way. Kangin smiled. They loudly slurped and laughed together.

Donghae and several others removed dust bags from the chandeliers, as Leeteuk stood on a balcony, sleeves rolled up. He scrubbed a dirty window, causing a beam of sunlight to strike Hangeng. Meanwhile Zhou Mi, the coat rack, mopped the floor, cleaning off years of grime, revealing the shiny marble underneath.  
Through the cleaned windows Leeteuk saw Kangin outside, walking Philippe - and talking to him.

Leeteuk stood on a ladder, pulling down book after book, and handing them to KangIn. The staff watched from the corner.  
,,Well, who’d have thought?" asked Donghae.  
,,Who indeed." muttered Yesung.  
The towering stack in the beast’s arms teetered until the library table, Henry, scooted up behind him, allowing him to set the stack down.  
KangIn nodded gratefully, and the wizened globe on the tabletop nodded back. The staff moved away.

Sitting in the beautiful rose garden, Kang-In looks up from his book as Leeteuk approached.  
,,What are you reading?" asked brunet.  
,,Nothing." Kangin hid the book but Leeteuk catched the title ,,Guinevere and Lancelot."  
,,Well actually, King Arthur and the Round Table. Knights, and men, and swords and things…"  
,,But still… it’s a romance."  
Kang-In nodded, a bit shyly ,,All right. I felt like a change."  
,,I never thanked you for saving my life."  
,,Well I never thanked you. for not leaving me to be eaten by wolves."  
Leeteuk laughed. A quiet charged moment, which ended with the shouts and laughter of the servants in the castle. Kang-In and Leeteuk couldn’t help but smile.   
,,They know how to have a good time." said brunet.  
,,Yes. But when I enter the room, laughter dies."  
,,Me, too. The villagers say that I’m a “funny boy,” but I don’t think they mean it as a compliment."  
,,I’m sorry. Your village sounds terrible."  
,,Almost as lonely as your castle."  
KangIn turned to him with a melancholy smile. Then, an idea ,,What do you say we run away?"  
Leeteuk looked surprised by the suggestion.

Kangin unlocked a desk cabinet. In it, resting on velvet, its gold-leaf cover faintly glimmering with magic, was a leather bound book covered in a thick layer of dust. *  
,,Another little “gift” from the Enchantress…" he cracked open the book to reveal an antique world atlas.  
No countries. Just land and sea.  
,,A book that truly allows you to escape."  
Leeteuk moved closer to find the pen and ink drawing ws alive.   
Waves laped the beaches. Green trees swayed in invisible wind.  
,,How amazing."  
,,It was his cruelest trick of all. The outside world has no place for a creature like me. But it can for you."  
Kangin offered his hand and Leeteuk took it. He gently moved smaller hand to the book ,,Think of the place you’ve most wanted to see. First, see it in your mind’s eye. Now feel it in your heart."  
Leeteuk nodded - this wasn’t a difficult decision. The moment his hand hit the page, they entered it, spinning through celestial flares - which blurred and recombined - as the lights of Paris.  
They were at the top floor of a windmill in Montmartre.  
,,Where did you take us?" asked Kangin.  
,,Paris."  
KangIn looked out of a window and saw glittering lights ,,Oh, I love Paris. What would you like to see first? Notre Dame? The Champs-Elysées? No? Too touristy?"  
he turned to find Leeteuk - silent. His eyes brimming with tears ,,It’s so much smaller than I imagined."  
KangIn watched Leeteuk walk through his childhood home… the artist’s garret that Hani recreated in her signature music box. Abandoned years ago, the room was crumbling.  
Leeteuk found the remains of his mother’s easel.  
A tarnished wall mirror.  
His own broken crib. He caressed it with his fingertips. Then he noticed something tucked into a corner of the crib. He pried it loose. It was a baby’s rattle carved into the shape of a rose. Kangin focused on it ,,What happened to your father?"  
,,That’s the only story mum could never bring herself to tell. And I knew better than to ask…"  
As Leeteuk spoke, Kangin noticed something on a chair. The dark, pointed mask of a plague doctor. He looked up ,,Plague."  
The revelation landed on Leeteuk's face. He looked around.  
Glimpses of what must have happened playing in front of his eyes.  
A doctor stood in the doorway, his face covered by the mask ,,You must leave. Now."  
A bag was hastily packed, Leeteuk's younger mother taking only what was necessary. She stopped to gaze at Leeteuk's father, who laid on his deathbed, surrounded by medicines.  
,,Quickly…" he said weakly ,,before it takes him too…"  
he closed his eyes, turning away.  
Hani picked up the baby who dropped his beloved rose-shaped rattle. Leeteuk's father touched it to his lips as Hani and child disappeared.

Leeteuk stared at the rattle, tears streaming down his face.  
,,I am sorry I ever called your mother a thief." said Kangin softly.  
Leeteuk lifted his head, his wet eyes looking at the other man ,,Let’s go home…"  
He meant the castle. Kang-In nodded, taking his hand.


	9. Chapter 8

Heechul just finished dressing Leeteuk.  
,,Beautiful. But something is missing." said Heechul. He looked up. There was dust around the gilding that glowed in the moonlight. A moment of inspiration.   
,,Ahh, yes. The finishing touch." he sweeped his arm, and the gold dust magically whooshed down, settling on Leeteuk's suit, and completing it.

Brunet was breathtaking as he was revealed on the upper landing.  
Mustering his courage, Kangin descended from the west wing. Leeteuk gazed over at Kangin, who looked resplendent.  
From the bottom of the staircase, BoA was singing ,,Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends unexpectedly."  
KangIn and Leeteuk met on the center landing and descended the staircase. Arm in arm, they entered the absolutely resplendent ballroom. It has been cleaned and scrubbed to its former glory. The great windows offered a magnificent view of the starry night.   
,,Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast."  
As the music rised, Leeteuk bowed, Kangin vowing in return. Brunet offered him his hands - and nervously, he took them. They began to dance, gliding across the ballroom.  
,,Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change   
Learning you were wrong."  
In this moment, nothing in the world existed except each other. Despite his bulk, Kang-In was careful, gentle, graceful. The lights in the ballroom grew dim as he lifted Leeteuk, spinning. The boy was swept away.  
The staff was watching in mounting hope and excitement. Ryeowook and Yesung exchanged a glance. On top of Hangeng, Eunhyuk puts an arm around Donghae, careful, not to burn him.  
,,Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast."  
Donghae sighed as the dancing pair moved outside.

Leeteuk and Kangin stood together under the stars.  
,,I haven’t danced in years. I’d almost forgotten the feeling."  
said Kang-In, mustering his courage ,,It’s foolish, I suppose, for a creature like me to hope that one day he might earn your affection."  
,,I don’t know…" muttered Leeteuk.  
,,Really? So you think you could be happy here?"  
,,Could anyone be happy if they’re not free?" he gazed wistfully toward the forest ,,My mother taught me to dance. I used to step on her toes a lot."  
,,You must miss her."  
,,Very much."  
,,Would you like to see her?"

Leeteuk stared into Kangin's hand mirror ,,I’d like to see my mother."  
A glow of magic. When it cleared Leeteuk saw Hani - being manhandled in the village square. Se looked terrified.  
,,Mom! What are they doing to her?!" gasped Leeteuk.  
Kangin reacted to his suffering. A moment of choice ,,You must go to her."  
Leeteuk looked up  
,,What did you say?"  
,,You must go to her. No time to waste."  
Leeteuk looked Kangin with gratitude and appreciation. He moved to return the mirror.  
,,No. Keep it with you. And you’ll always have a way to look back on me."  
Leeteuk nodded ,,Thank you." he said before rushing out.

Brunet ran down the grand staircase towards the door. He stopped, seeing Zhou Mi. He bowed to him, silently, sadly. Choking back tears, Leeteuk was gone.  
Zhou Mi looked up to the landing, and saw BoA standing there, watching.  
Heartbroken.

Kang-In unclasped his beautiful coat and let it fall to the ground. Yesung entered, eager for news ,,Well, master, I may have had my doubts, but everything is moving like clockwork. True love really does win the day!"  
,,I let him go." said Kang-In.  
,,You… WHAT?!"  
Eunhyuk and Donghae entered behind Yesung, followed by BoA and Ryeowook.  
,,Master…" started Eunhyuk ,,how could you do that?"  
,,I had to."  
,,But why?"  
Kang-In didn’t answer.  
,,Because he loves the boy." said Ryeowook.  
,,Then why are we not human?" asked Eunhyuk.  
Yesung was furious ,,Because he doesn’t love him! And now, it’s too late."  
,,But he might still come back-" started Donghae, but KangIn stopped him ,,No. I’ve set him free. I’m sorry I couldn’t do the same for all of you." he turned away, unable to face them ,,Now go. Our time is almost past."  
Yesung stared at him for a moment before storming off, Ryeowook by his side. Others slowly followed.

A horse-drawn asylum wagon thundered into the square where Hani was surrounded by taunting villagers. The eerie driver, Do Kyungsoo, stepped out as Tom, Dick and Stanley threw Hani into her cage on wheels. Villagers approached the wagon like 18th century rubberneckers.  
Jongin leaned into the wagon.  
,,She needs hospital, not an asylum!" said Kyuhyun, only to be ingnored and pushed away. The gathering crowd was just loud enough to mask a private plea to Hani ,,Have you ever seen the inside of a mad house? You wouldn’t last a week. Just give me your son's hand, and I’ll set you free."  
,,Never." spat Hani.  
Jongin clenched his jaw and locked the door with a clank ,,Take her away!"  
The wagon began to move. The rubberneckers watched the wagon until they were silenced by a loud ,,STOP!"  
Leeteuk's voice cut through the crowd. They turned and gaped at Leeteuk, dazzling, in his suit.  
The crowd parted before him as he dismounted Philippe and moved to the wagon. They whispered as he passed ,,Leeteuk…"  
,,Where did he come from?"  
,,Is that really him…”  
,,Look at that suit…"  
Jongin stared, slack-jawed, unable to believe his eyes.  
Leeteuk fearlessly strode right in front of the wagon. The horses jumped up, startled. Leeteuk ran to the locked door.  
,,Jungsoo? I thought I’d lost you!" gasped Hani.  
Leeteuk saw his mother, injured on the floor of the wagon.  
,,Open this door! She’s hurt!"  
Kyungsoo climbed down to calm him ,,I’m afraid we can’t do that. But we’ll take very good care of her."  
,,My mother’s not crazy! Jongin… Tell him!"  
,,Leeteuk, you know how loyal I am to your family, but your mother has been making some unbelievable claims."  
,,It’s true, Leeteuk." said Suho ,,She’s been raving about a beast in a castle."  
,,I have just come from the castle and there is a beast!"  
,,We all admire your devotion to your mother, but you’d say anything to free her." said Jongin ,,Your word is hardly proof."  
Leeteuk pulled out the magic mirror from his sash ,,You want proof? SHOW ME THE BEAST!"  
In the mirror, Kangin sat slumped against a turret wall. The villagers gasped. Jongin's face registered shock.


	10. Chapter 9

,,There is your proof!" said Leeteuk.  
,,This is sorcery!" Jongin snatched the mirror from Leeteuk and held it up to the villagers ,,Look at this beast. Look at his fangs, his claws."  
The villagers recoiled in fright. Leeteuk only now understood what he's done ,,No, don’t be afraid. He is gentle and kind-"  
,,The monster has put him under a spell! If I didn’t know better, I’d say he even cared for him."  
,,He’s not a monster, Jongin. You are." he turned  
to everyone ,,The beast would never hurt anyone."  
,,I have heard of the effects of dark magic, but never seen it with my own eyes before! This is a threat to our very existence!"  
Raucous cries of “Jongin Jongin Jongin!” rises. The man held the mirror up. He turned to the thugs ,,We can’t have him running off to warn the beast. Lock him up too."  
Tom, Dick and Stanley strong-armed Leeteuk into the wagon with his mother.  
,,This isn’t over Jongin, you’ll see!" yelled brunet.  
Sehun looked at his friend ,,Jongin, with all due respect-"  
,,DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT? Fetch my horse."  
Jongin hopped onto the back of the wagon and addressed the crowd ,,That creature will curse us all if we don’t stop him! Well, I say we KILL THE BEAST!"  
,,No!" gasped Leeteuk.  
,,We’re not safe until he’s dead." said one man.  
,,He’ll come stalking us at night." agreed another.  
,,Set to sacrifice our children   
To his monstrous appetite!" added third.  
,,He’ll wreak havoc on our village   
If we let him wander free!"  
,,So it’s time to take some action, boys   
It’s time to follow me!" Jongin grabbed a torch from a villager and tossed it into a barrel of pitch. Flames rised to the sky ,,Through the mist, through the wood  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It’s a nightmare but it’s one exciting   
ride  
Say a prayer, then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible   
inside It’s a beast, he’s got fangs razor   
sharp ones Massive paws, killer claws for the   
feast   
Hear him roar, see him foam  
But we’re not coming home  
‘Til he's dead, good and dead…  
KILL THE BEAST!"  
Some villagers seized shovels, pitchforks, axes. Some lit torches in the pitch. Others wrenched a boar’s head pike staff from outside the country inn. Kyuhyun tried to calm the frenzy but the force of the mob pushed him back.  
,,Light your torch, mount your horse!"  
,,Screw your courage to the sticking place."  
,,We’re counting on Jongin to lead the way!"

Jongin and Sehun crashef into the woods at a full gallop.   
,,Call it war  
Call it threat  
You can bet they all will follow  
For in times like this they’ll do just  
as I say."  
Sehun's face clearly showed his doubts were growing: ,,There’s a beast   
Running wild there’s no question  
But I fear  
The wrong monster’s released."  
,,Sally forth, tally ho  
Grab your sword, grab your bow  
Praise the Lord and here we go!"  
Jongin held up the mirror ,,Show me the castle!"  
×××  
Donghae's head rested on Eunhyuk's shoulder. BoA was watching Ryeowook nuzzling to Yesung."  
,,At least he has finally learned to love." said Eunhyuk.  
,,A lot of good that does us if he doesn’t love him in return." growled Yesung.  
,,No." BoA shook her head ,,This is the first time I’ve had any real hope he would."  
Ryeowook heard a distant sound - the rumble of marching boots -- puzzled, he hopped to the window embrasure ,,Did you hear that?" he asked.  
The staff and Shindong jumped up and moved to the window.   
They saw torches in the distance. They looked through the glass, distorted with frost, as the mob moved through the garden. Eunhyuk warmed the windowpane with his flame to see more clearly ,,Invaders."  
,,Well, there you go. So much for true love. Man the barricades, and hold fast!" called Yesung.  
They hopped down from the embrasure.

Eunhyuk, Yesung, BoA, Ryeowook, Donghae and Zhou Mi stood at the front door, forming a sad barricade.  
,,Hearts ablaze, banners high  
We go marching into battle - Unafraid although the danger just increased."  
,,Move aside!" Hangeng crab-walked in from the ballroom, standing vertically and propping himself against the door. The others gathered around him.

The mob hauled their boar’s head battering ram up to the door ,,Raise the flag, sing the song  
Here we come, we’re fifty strong  
And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong  
Let’s kill the beast!"  
CRASH!  
The battering ram broke through the postern door, which fell out of the door frame.  
,,We need help!" caed Yesung loping towards the staircase.  
×××  
Leeteuk gazed out the prison bars, seeing Kyungsoo pacing in front of the cell, guarding it. He whispered to Hani ,,I have to warn him-"  
,,Warn him? How did you get away from him?"  
,,He let me go, mum. He sent me back to you."  
,,I don’t understand."  
He held up the rose-shaped rattle. Hani recognized it immediately.  
,,He took me there. I know what happened to dad."  
Hank took the rattle. Stunned ,,Then you know I had to leave him there. I had to protect you. I’ve always tried to protect you… too much, perhaps…"  
She stopped, eyes filled with tears.  
,,I understand." he took her hand and kissed it.


	11. Chapter 10

Yesung hopped up the spiral staircase and out onto the turret. He spotted Kangin, perched among the gargoyles ,,Pardon me, master. I’m sorry to disturb you, but-"  
,,He’s not coming back." said the beast darkly.  
,,No… the castle is under attack!"  
,,It doesn’t matter now. Just let them come."

The battering ram smashed against the door.   
,,Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"

The door was giving way, the mob was too strong.  
,,This isn’t working!" called BoA.  
,,I know what to do." said Eunhyuk.

The battering ram smashed again.  
,,Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"

The castle staff has now vanished, their barricade dismantled.   
A series of bolts on the door slid open one by one, top to   
bottom. The door unlocking itself…

The battering ram smashed the door one last time.  
,,Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"  
The door swung open easily and the mob tumbled inside, to find:  
It was empty. Met by eerie silence, Jongin and the mob cautiously entered. The door barely hung on its hinges.  
Villagers held up torches. The flickering light revealed furniture.  
Chairs.  
A coat rack.  
A feather duster.  
A candelabra.  
A tea pot and teacup.  
A harpsichord.   
,,Are you not the least bit concerned that this castle might be haunted?" asked Sehun.  
,,Don’t lose your nerve, Sehun."  
Jongin looked into the mirror.  
Sehun noticed BoA, bringing his torch close to study her.  
Suho the potter stared at the eerie castle foyer ,,This place seems familiar… like I’ve been here before…"  
Jongin approached the west wing stairs. Sehun brought his face down to the tea pot and teacup.  
,,You must be the talking teacup. And you must be his grandmother."  
BoA's eyes opened. Furious ,,Grand-mother? ATTACK!"  
Sehun jumped back. All hell broke loose as the furniture came alive. Chairs kicked the shins of several villagers. Donghae feathered villagers’ faces furiously, causing them to have sneezing fits. As other villagers funneled in, the “Lend-a-Hand” lights outside the door bonked several of them on the head.   
They’re alive after all.  
Zhou Mi spun Jongin around and was about to land a blow when Jongin grabbed Sehun and put him in the line of fire. Sehun became a human punching bag as Hangeng approached and reared up on his hind legs. His shadow fell across Jongin, who dived out of the way - leaving Sehun exposed.  
,,Jongin!"  
Hangeng came crashing down on Sehun, squashing him flat.  
Jongin looked down at his friend.  
,,Jongin… help…"  
Jongin looked from Sehun to the enchanted mirror, then to the grand staircase ,,Sorry, old friend. It’s hero time."  
he rushed up the staircase. Sehun passed out.

Outside the asylum cell Kyungsoo felt tapping on his shoulder. He turned seeing Kyuhyun smiling sweetly at him.  
,,Evening." said the librarian before punching the man - knocking him out. He touched his knuckles briefly, before taking the key from Kyungsoo and opening the door.  
Leeteuk and Hani stared at him, shocked.  
,,Thought you could use some help."

Sehun, bruised but alive, opened his eyes, siting up when Donghae furiously began feathering his face ,,No one to protect you now, eh?!"  
Sehun swated - and Donghae flew away, laughing.

Jongin found himself at the landing of two staircases.   
Unsure which one leads to the beast, he held up the mirror, which illuminated the right way. Jongin bounded up them.

Ryeowook rapidly fired saucers at attackers, counting them off as he dispatched them with glee ,,One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"  
Above, Yesung looked down from the balcony, a tinhorn general surveying the battlefield ,,Good show, Wookie!"  
Just then, a platoon of books arrived on the large table from the library, battle-ready. *  
,,Excellent! The infantry’s arrived. Now go and teach them a lesson!"  
The books rocketed down into the fray, thwacking villager after villager.  
,,Yes, those are called books, you third-rate musketeers!"  
This drew the attention of Tom, Dick and Stanley. Yesung shuddered  
,,Oh, I’m off!" and jumped down from the balustrade, as they bounded up the stairs. They faced off against Yesung, and he backed up quickly ,,Ah, terribly sorry, pardon me, I’m just a clock!"  
Suddenly, Heechul leaped out, blocking the brutes’ path, and unfurled his fabric, wrapping them up ,,Yes, that’s it… put it on… pretty little boys!"  
Tom and Dick looked at each other and shrieked, horrified at their girly make-overs. Stanley, however, didn’t seem to mind his new look. Heechul cackled ,,Go! Be free! Be free! Be FREE!"

Leeteuk on Philippe whipped past the withered tree and down the path toward the castle grounds.

From the balcony, BoA leaped onto a chandelier ,,How do you take your tea?! Piping hot?! Or boiling?!" and doused villagers below with boiling water. She looked down and slipped, dropping down towards the floor.  
Ryeowook looked on in terror ,,Mom!"  
But just as she’s about to shatter, she was caught by a pair of human hands. BoA gazed up at - Sehun, who seemed as surprised as she did.  
,,Oh! Thank you." she said.  
Suddenly, two villagers charged at Sehun from either side. Sehun ducked, the villagers walloped one another, BoA spat hot water in their faces, and Sehun punched one out to finish the job.  
,,Nicely handled!" praised BoA.  
,,Well I used to be on Jongin’s side, but we’re in a bad place right now."  
,,You’re too good for him anyway…"  
Sehun nodded, emotional.  
,,Shall we get back to it, then?!"  
Below, Hangeng bucked and raged against villagers, besting them repeatedly as he played elaborate trills ,,Such sweet music! Ha ha, I’ll play you like a concerto!"  
Clothilde watched this, and seethed  
,,Silence that harpsichord!"  
Clothilde’s cry rallied a group of villagers, who raised their axes to turn maestro Hangeng into firewood.  
,,Hangeng!" called Heechul.  
Maestro looked up to see him  
,,Darling! At last!"  
Heechul's shock becane rage ,,That’s it! Enough of this!" he threw his massive girth off the balcony, sending Clothilde and the villagers below scattering. He landed with a graceful thud.  
Before the villagers could retaliate, Hangeng's “teeth” shot out of his mouth like machine gun rounded.  
Eunhyuk ran around with gunpowder trail, creating a line of firecracker explosions that send villagers scattering.  
,,Watch your toes!" he grinned.  
In the chaos, Kibum moved quietly through the villagers and up the stairs.  
What was he up to?  
As villagers poured out the doors, Eunhyuk and Yesung met at the base of the stairs.  
,,Safe trip home!" called Eunhyuk.  
,,And stay out!" added Yesung.

Belle rode Philippe towards the castle. He kicked his flanks and they doubled their speed. *

Jongin stepped slowly up onto KangIn's turret. KangIn sensed his presence, turning. They locked eyes. Jongin cocked his pistol ,,Hello, beast. I am Jongin. Leeteuk sent me."  
With no hope left, KangIn turned away from Jongin, whose finger tightened on the trigger ,,Were you in love with him? Did you honestly think he’d want you?"  
He fired. Kangin dropped over the edge.  
On the turret below, his claws made contact with the slanted rooftop and broke his fall. He hugged the rooftop, heaving.   
Jongin looked down over the edge of the turret. He pulled his crossbow and reached back over his shoulder to draw an arrow from his quiver - but there was nothing there. Jongin spun to see Leeteuk, and his arrows gripped in his hands.  
,,Leeteuk?" he gasped.  
,,Where is he?!"  
with that, Leeteuk snapped Jongin's arrows over his knee, and tossed them away. Jongin grabbed his arm, dragging him close ,,When we return to the village, you will marry me, and the beast's head will hang on our wall!"  
,,NEVER!"  
he pulled away and used this pivot to grab the barrel of Gaston's pistol. They struggled.  
With Gaston on the back foot for a split second, Leeteuk yanked the pistol hard. Jongin, not letting go, swung with it, and seeking balance on a loose stone, he dropped off the side of the turret.  
His reflexes were quick. He let go of the pistol, grabbing  
a gargoyle and swinging himself down through a window of the turret. He landed on the spiral staircase.

Wounded, KangIn climbed around the lower turret. All around him, turrets quavered and cracked. The castle was imploding.  
,,I’m coming for you, beast!"  
Jongin continued down until he reached the bottom of the spiral staircase. He dropped to a window box below, and jumped sideways onto another.  
Kangin made a second leap, onto another parapet. Tiles slid away beneath him as he scrambled to hang on.  
Leeteuk reached the landing at the bottom of the spiral staircase, and leaped down onto another adjacent landing. He looked out, trying to see Kangin through the turrets.  
Kangin swung around a third parapet and leaped onto another.   
He was now as far as he could get from Jongin. Finally, Leeteuk reached a point where he could see KangIn on   
the faraway turret. He screamed out as his grip slipped ,,NO!"  
KangIn's head turned.


	12. Chapter 11

,,Leeteuk?" he finally spotted him, happiness in his eyes ,,Leeteuk! You came back!"  
,,I tried to stop them!" Leeteuk looked apologetic.  
,,Stay there! I’m coming!"  
Jongin dropped onto the walkway lined with gargoyles, landing directly between KangIn and Leeteuk. He sneered - the upper hand was still his. His eyes searched for a weapon… he grabbed a stone spire, and broke it off.  
With superhuman agility, KangIn made a giant leap from the far parapet back toward the central turrets. Back toward Leeteuk.  
Brunet descended the stairs, finally reaching KangIn's lair.  
Kangin landed on the gargoyle walk and Jongin jumped out, bringing his club cracking down on KangIn's back. He roared in pain, but he pushed past Jongin.   
With Jongin landing blow after blow on other's back, KangIn staggered down a set of stairs onto the landing of a stone footbridge.  
,,Stop! Jongin, no!" Leeteuk watched KangIn lumbering across the footbridge - which crumbled under each mighty footfall.   
Kang-In reached the cupola on the far side, directly parallel to the lair. One giant leap stood between him and Leeteuk.  
Jongin lifted the club to deliver the death blow - when KangIn snatched it. He yanked the club away and hurled it against a far wall.  
With a snarl, KangIn's paw wa around Jongin's throat. He lifted the man and swung him out over the edge of the landing.  
,,No." squeaked Jongin, snivelling ,,Don’t let me go. Please. Don’t hurt me, beast. I’ll do anything."  
Kangin's features we twisted with rage and hate - but he controled himself - and his anger faded ,,I am not a beast." he set Jongin down ,,Go. Get out."  
Jongin scrambled to his feet, and KangIn lunged, chasing him away down the outer staircase of the cupola.  
Leeteuk gazed proudly into KangIn's eyes, across the final chasm that separated them.  
Kangin had just enough distance for a head start to leap across to the lair balcony.   
Leeteuk's face was shocked as he realised that ,,No! It’s too far!"  
But KangIn had already gotten down on all fours. His hind claws dug into the stone. And then he was off, gaining speed as he ran on all legs. Leeteuk gasped - and KangIn leaped.  
He was airborne, flying over the chasm - and he just made it to the balcony - landing on all fours. He rised, and smiled.  
BOOM!  
Kangin roared in agony. Past him, across the chasm, Leeteuk spotted Jongin on the crumbling walkway, different pistol in hand. He grinned as he reloaded for the kill shot - and as Leeteuk started to move for Jongin's pistol at his feet, he fired.   
KangIn dropped - as Leeteuk fired as well. He watched Jongin fall, shock on his face. Just then brunet realised what he did and let go of the gun, gasping.  
He dropped to his knees, cradling KangIn's head. Anguished. He laid there, breathing heavily. Softly, KangIn rested his paw on Leeteuk's hand. Fading, his eyes lookef at him with perfect love ,,You came back."  
,,Of course I came back." sobbed Leeteuk ,,I’ll never leave you again."  
,,I’m afraid it’s my turn to leave."  
,,No-You can't! I won't let you!"  
,,I don't think that's how it works…" KangIn chuckled weakly ,,At least I got to see you one last time."  
The paw dropped as KangIn… died.  
,,No… Please, no…!"

As villagers staggered away in defeat, Eunhyuk turned to Donghae, takes him in his arms ,,We did it, Hae. Victory is ours."  
Donghae was silent in Eunhyuk's embrace. Realisation dawned on his face ,,Oh no…!"  
Yesung helped Eunhyuk lower Donghae to the ground. Opposite them, Heechul stood beside Hangeng, reunited at last.  
,,Goodbye, my love…" said Heechul, his arms retracting - as the footlights inside him dimmed and died.  
,,Darling! No, don’t leave me!" Hangeng sobbed until he froze into silence.  
Shindong emerged from the foyer, pawing at his masters, then went still. Nothing more than a piano stool now.  
BoA frantically approached Yesung and Eunhyuk, calling for Ryeowook ,,Have you seen Wookie!? He ran off-!"  
Eunhyuk and Yesung watched in horror as BoA's face disappeared into the painted ornamentation of the tea pot.  
,,Mum!"  
Eunhyuk turned to Yesung, panicked that Ryeowook might see what’s happened.  
,,Oh no." breathed Yesung.  
Just as Ryeowook leaped up, his features faded away and gravity took over. The saucer plummeted, shattering. Yesung watched in horror, extending a hand as if he could actually do anything to save the boy.  
But luckily Zhou Mi catched Ryeowook in mid-air - and lovingly placed him, inanimate, onto the trolley cart beside BoA.  
Zhou Mi straightened himself nobly, and became a coat rack.  
All around Yesung and Eunhyuk, the staff went still. Yesung looked at Ryeowook for the last time mouthing desperate "I'm sorry" before turning to his friend  
,,Hyukjae… I… TICK… can’t… CHIME… speak…"  
,,It’s all right, Yesung."  
,,I… can’t… TICK… Eunhyuk, my friend… TOCK… it was an honor to serve with you." the only sound Yesung made now was ‘tick tock, tick tock.’   
Eunhyuk was alone. Surrounded by objects.   
,,The honor was mine." he whispered, his voice strained with unshed tears, before going still as well.

The final rose petal dropped - just as a hooded figure appeared.  
Kibum…  
,,Please, don’t leave me. Come back…" whispered Leeteuk, his voice high pitched. His lips touched KangIn's forehead in a kiss ,,KangIn, please… I love you."  
Hearing these words, Kibun smiled benevolently and placed his hand on the bell jar - which exploded and released a wave of rose petals, whirling into the air.  
A golden light began to emanate from Kibum. It encircled KangIn and he too began to rise. Leeteuk got to his feet, watching as KangIn was lifted and enveloped by the swirling aurora, and then buffeted gently back down to reveal - a human.  
He landed on his feet and looked down at his hands, his arms, his chest. He turned - and saw Leeteuk.  
,,Leeteuk…"  
Slowly he stepped toward the boy, and he to him. In silent disbelief, Leeteuk ran his fingers through KangIn's hair. He looked into his eyes. Tears of grief turned to tears of joy as they leaned in for their first kiss.

Magic exploded outwards. And with it, the dawn broke. The castle transformed like someone was giving it a wash of gold. The magic spread across the balcony as the sun rised on the terrace, traveling down the castle facade - creepy stone gargoyles turned into noble statuary.

As the light passed over, an upside-down Shindong transformed back into a tiny bichon frise basking in the sun. He leaped up and chased his tail, then trotted over to Zhou Mi. The coat rack transformed back into a valet and shooed the dog away with his walking stick. As the dog weaved through his legs, the valet lost his balance and bumped into the trolley cart holding BoA and Ryeowook. It started to roll toward the stairs.  
The valet backed into Heechul, who waddled in and out of sunlight, changing from wardrobe to human to wardrobe again.  
Hangeng's face came alive as he saw the wardrobe falling onto him. As it crashed, the wardrobe’s doors flew open, sending out a flurry of garments. Under them on the ground, was the human diva now, laying on top of another human - Hangeng.  
The man smiled ,,Heenim."  
Man on top of him grinned back ,,Hangeng."  
They hugged tearfully as Shindong joined in.  
The trolley rolled past Yesung. The man blinked staring at blonde Asian in front of him ,,Eunhyuk!"  
,,Yesung, we beat the clock!" laughed the other.  
They greeted each other as a feather floated by, brushing the footman’s nose. They looked over to see a pile of feathers… from which Eunhyuk pulled another man. His eyes twinkling.  
,,Hae…" breathed blond. The man smiled at him before kissing him.  
The trolley squeaked as it neared the steps, about to crash down. BoA and Ryeowook rattled on a tray, which suddenly jerked to a stop on the precipice. Zhou Mi has hooked the cart with his walking stick, but BoA and Ryeowook slid down the incline shooting off the tray… and started to transform in mid-air.  
They sled to the bottom of the steps and skid to a halt, fully human again.  
Ryeowook hugged his mother. BoA gave him a kiss on forehead and let him run up the stairs, hugging Yesung tightly.  
From the castle grounds, astonished villagers approached, blinking, as the veil was lifted from their memory.  
A wonderful emotion-filled reunion. Stable boys, kitchen maids, artisans, groundskeepers, guards, and seamstresses were reunited in human form.   
Yesung softly kissed Ryeowook ,,I'm so sorry…"  
,,Don't be…" whispered younger boy ,,It's alright…"  
Donghae and Eunhyuk embrace, then…  
,,Hyuk, look!"  
,,Oh, my Prince!"  
Leeteuk and Kangin emerged. He rushed to Eunhyuk ,,Hello, old friend."  
Eunhyuk was taken aback by the warm embrace of his master ,,It’s so good to see you!"  
Leeteuk and Kangin were surrounded by the staff. Donghae bowed to Leeteuk ,,You saved our lives…"  
And Ryeowook ran up, hugging him tightly.  
×××  
The entire village celebrated as Hangeng - smiling - played the harpsichord with his beautiful husband, Heechul, singing ,,Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong."  
Sehun was waltzing with a woman; Eunhyuk  
with Donghae; Yesung with Ryeowook.  
Kyuhyun hummed the melody quietly as he watched Leeteuk dance with Kangin, then crossed to acknowledge Hani, who sat at an easel, sketching the celebration.  
,,Winter turns to spring." started Kyuhyun softly ,,Famine turns to feast  
Nature points the way  
Nothing left to say  
Beauty and the Beast."  
Leeteuk ran his hand down Kangin's smooth cheek ,,How would you feel about growing a beard?"  
Taller growled playfully, both laughing.  
Kyuhyun took a hand of tall man, dancing with him.  
,,Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast."  
×××  
Donghae rolled his eyes ,,Did you really make my cousin the beast?"  
,,What? Don't like it?" asked Eunhyuk, grinning.  
His husband smiled as well ,,I just think he wouldn't like it too much."  
,,Well, someone definitely liked it." Hyuk motioned towards sleeping girl in her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh… Surprise? I really wanted to try and write this so hopefully it'll turn out good.  
> I'm working on few other things /like the Lord of the Rings fanfic/ so we'll se how it all turns out.


End file.
